You're The Only One
by Mondlerloverxo
Summary: A sappy One-shot Richard returns, and Chandler leaves. Can Monica really tell him how much she loves him?


**Hi this is just a Mondler one-shot which I wrote while travelling. I will update my other story, this is just one that came to me today. Hope you enjoy! Please review…**

 **You're The Only One**

Chandler swirled the last of his coffee around the cup in hope it would help time pass quicker. Only fifteen long painful minutes before he'd be free to get home to his wife. Wow. _His_ wife. If you'd have said that to Chandler 6 years ago he would've run a mile. But not with her. Not with Monica. She was the most beautiful incredible person he had ever met. And she was _his._ He loved her. A lot. More than you could imagine.

The last minutes passed as Chandler grabbed his jacket and briefcase, he stumbled downstairs and outside to hail a cab.

Only fifteen minutes and he would be home. Her husband, Chandler. Honestly Monica never ever saw her being married to Chandler but after London she had learnt just how sweet, amazing, and romantic he really was. She could say she loved him but that wouldn't work, even I love him more than life would be an understatement to how much she truly loved this man.

She climbed out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel tightly around her body, the silence of the apartment broken by a knock at the door. Monica opened the door and gasped her body freezing.

"R-Richard?" She stuttered stepping aside to let him in, better to get it over with now that Chandler wasn't here.

"Hi Mon, I can't stay long but I just wanted to ask you… do you think it would be okay if we could ever be friends?" Richard gave her the same cute smile he gave her 5 years ago, but this time it didn't melt her heart or give her butterflies, no one but Chandler could do that now.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. Chandler hates you and it would be weird for me being your friend, sorry" Monic brought her thoughts to an end as she felt a weight shifting from her, she finally told Richard no and she felt good about it.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. How about just a hug?" He grinned sweetly an opened his arms slightly, Monica clenched her teeth together faking a smile. She rested her numb body against him as arms wrapped around her, she had once felt safe in this embrace. But now it felt like the weakest hold ever, nothing would ever compare to her husband.

Her body tensed as Richard's head shifted and he kissed her on the cheek, Monica pushed him away immediately.

A door slammed and a case fell making Monica and Richard spin around, Monica almost screamed recognising the case she ran out into the hall and downstairs. Chandler had slumped against the wall under the stairs, his head in his hands covering the tears.

"If you've ruined my marriage Richard I swear to god!" She screamed hoping he heard.

"Chandler. Please can I explain" Monica whispered crouching in front of him.

"Mon, why- why did you do it?" He lifted his head showing her his red painfilled eyes, Monica felt her heart shatter the lump deep in her throat constricting any sound from coming out.

"He came over asking if we could be friends and I said no because you hated him, and he just asked whether he could have a hug and that was the least I could do. He kissed my cheek and that's when you walked in, but it must have been as you turned to walk away I shoved him away from me. I mean his crush friends zoned him then told him there would be no 'friend'."

She explained thoroughly finishing with a slight chuckle at how pathetic it made Richard sound, watching Chandlers eyes all she saw was hurt, she moved her hands over his happy when he didn't move.

"Mon do you love him?" He felt his heart shatter just by asking, he didn't want the answer.

"No" Monica said instantly, she wanted to show off that Richard to her Is just another person.

"Did you feel anything?" He started to stand and walk away when Monica frowned.

"Chandler, Chandler – stop!" He turned to face her, Monica ran forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, she kissed him as passionately as she could ever kiss anyone.

"I never felt a thing, I used to get butterflies and shivers, but just then I felt nothing, no butterflies, and no shivers. You know why? Because Chandler you are the only one that can do that. You're the only one that can make fireworks explore inside, I love you baby" Monica felt her own tears furiously flowing down her cheeks.

"I-I can't Monica. I was there all those years ago when he became the absolute love of your life. He might have broken your heart and left me and your friends to pick up the pieces, but you never lose feelings for someone you loved as much as you loved him. I'm going to make this easy for you. You can go back to him now it's fine." With that he turned and slumped onto a nearby bench burying his head in his hands letting tears soak through them. Monica too stunned to reply watched the man she loved cry, it wasn't very often she saw it but she was certain she didn't want to see it again, it made her heart shatter.

Slowly she edged closer and sat beside him, she didn't hug him or anything, the thought of Chandler leaving her made its way into her mind and she broke down sobbing again.

"Chandler I'm so sorry, I honestly couldn't express how much I love you. Yes, maybe he was the love of my life, but how many years ago? We'll say at least 10. He broke my heart yes, but you all helped to fix it and you took the pain away. I'll admit if he came back to me before us then I may have got back with him" When the words escaped her mouth, Chandler sighed deeply and looked away, but Monica pulled his shoulders facing her again. "BUT. Then you came along, just as a fling you might say. Flings don't last what 7 years. If I wanted to be with Richard I would've never married, you."

"You know he was the love of my life, but he hurt me? That's exactly what's happening here. I'm sitting beside the love of my life, the man who I want for eternity is thinking of leaving me because he thinks I love someone else. That's hurting me Chandler, the thought of losing you, kills inside and it breaks my heart."

Chandler frowned and wiped her tears before a fresh set started to fall.

"Mon I.."

"No don't. Don't leave me Chandler, because I wouldn't even last a day. I need you, I need your hugs, I need you kisses, I just need you Chandler. When I used to hug Richard he made me feel safe, but that hug made me hate him even more. Because only you can make me feel safe. Sweetie I would never leave you especially for him.

I don't care what anyone says about you and us, to me your perfect, and I love you"

Chandler stayed silent, he felt so bad for making Monica feel this upset and guilty, he overreacted. Instead of trying to speak, he leaned forward cupping her face in his hands and kissed her, she kissed back. As usual feeling the butterflies deep down and a shiver run through her body. Monica deepened the kiss and at the same time took his hand and rested it over her heart.

Pulling away she whispered into his ear "Feel this" he nodded and she leaned back in and kissed him passionately, as she did so Chandler felt a faint jump, as her heart skipped a beat making her tremble.

"I'm sorry Mon, come on let's go home" He entwined their fingers and pulled her with him, her face broke out in a wide smile as she kept close to his side.

Stopping in front of his Monica rested her hands on his chest, she looked up deep into his blue eyes feeling herself get lost in them.

"Chandler don't ever think I'm going to leave because I honestly wouldn't be able to. You're everything I've ever wanted, and you make me so much happier than he or anyone for that matter ever has. I'm the luckiest woman ever to have married you. Your mine forever now. Baby I love you so much" Monica leaned in a sweetly kissed his lips wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm the lucky one look how beautiful you are, I mean come on I'm _Chandler_ and I got _Monica."_ Chandler replied grinning at her, he pulled her closer hugging her tightly.

"Yeah you got me forever baby!" Monica chuckled, she pulled away from him and took his hand again ready to walk away.

"Hey" Chandler called out Monica turned around and noticed he was talking to a man, a complete stranger. "You think she's hot?"

Monica's mouth gaped open as she was about to retaliate.

"Yeah I guess" The man said looking Monica up and down as a smile spread across his face.

"Too bad she's Mine" Chandler laughed pulling Monica to him and kissing her passionately. Monica was shocked and a little annoyed, she wasn't Chandler's object but it was kind of funny and sweet what he did, the guys reaction was priceless.

She couldn't even pull away from the kiss, she was definitely head over heels in love with this man and she always would be.

Monica pulled Chandler out of the cold and into their building, they imitated the stranger and broke out in fits of laughter on their way up to the apartment.

Monica boiled the kettle to make coffee knowing their friends would be there any minute now, two arms wrapped around her waist and she sighed leaning back into the embrace. She tilted her head slightly resting it on her shoulder.

"I love you Monica"

"I love you More"


End file.
